Fearless
by jmorrillas
Summary: Regina is walking home from work when the rain makes an appearance. Emma, always her savior self, shows up with a umbrella and wants to catch up. Set after they defeat Zelena. They are friends, but Regina isn't sure she's ready to admit that, even though she sees Emma as more than a friend. OneShot.


**A/N: I own nothing, isn't it hella sad? **

**Hope you like this! **

For once, Regina decided to walk to work. And God was it a bad idea.

She got out of her office, the sky was changing from blue to grey quite fast. ''Of course.'' She huffed. Minutes later, rain began to fall on her head. ''Dammit. The only day I decide to walk to work, it rains. What are the odds?''

Emma, who saw her walking in front of the Diner, where she was picking up a Bearclaw, ran after her with an umbrella above her head. ''Talking to yourself, Madam Mayor?'' She said with a laugh.

Regina turned to her slightly, keeping on walking. ''Hello to you too, Emma. I wasn't aware of your presence. What are you doing outside? It's the middle of the afternoon, should you not be at work? And may I mention the weather isn't the best for a walk around town?''

''I could ask you the same.'' She said, amused. When Regina didn't react, she continued. ''No but seriously, I took a break to get a Bearclaw at Granny's and I saw you walking past, without anything to cover you from the rain and told myself an umbrella to protect you wouldn't be the worst thing.''

''Well, thank you Emma, I appreciate it. But really no need to get me home, I shall be okay to walk there and it seems like the clouds won't stay here long.'' She pointed up at the sky, which color's was already slowly getting lighter.

''It's okay, I have no emergencies, plus, we haven't really talked lately. It's great to take a few minutes to catch up.''

''Miss Swan, need I remind you that we are not friends?'' She snapped suddenly, which surprised the blonde. ''Our life is not a Pyjama Party in which we braid eachother's hair. We do share a son, but I don't think it's appropriate for us to share our personal life outside of that.''

''Well, well, well. Back at Miss Swan again uh?'' Emma rolled her eyes. ''Regina, just admit it. We ARE friends. Since Zelena has gone, we did get closer and it's okay. Why wouldn't it be? Why can't you just be okay with the fact that you opened up to me?''

By the time Emma finished talking, Regina has stopped walking, having arrived in front of the Mifflin Street's Mansion. ''Thank you for the umbrella, _Emma, _but I'm afraid this conversation has come to an end.'' She turned around to walk up to her front door but Emma grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her.

''Come on, Regina. This is not fair. Just a week ago, we had dinner together with Henry and spent a ''Girls Night''… Well kind of anyway… Together talking and laughing over some wine and now you turn away and refuse to admit we got closer? What the fuck has gotten in you?''

''What has gotten into me?'' She looked at Emma with her best Evil Queen look, and laughed bitterly. ''What has gotten into YOU, Emma Swan to dare to speak to me like that?''

''Regina, you know this Evil Queen thing doesn't work on me. And you know I'm well aware that you get this look and tone in your voice only when you're afraid you are going crazy or going to lose someone you care about.'' She looked in the brunette's eyes. ''You know me, I'm not going to run away with Henry, he's our son and I thought we got through that issue.''

''It's not that.'' She spat.

''Then what is it? Tell me, because I can't read your mind, and even if I could I'm not sure I would want to.'' She tried to joke, but once again, Regina didn't react. ''I can't read your mind, but I do know you enough to know that you're either beyond pissed at me for something I don't know I did, or you're scared something will happen.''

Regina spat out a laugh. ''You think you know me so well, don't you?''

Emma frowned, then looked at her softly, trying to figure what was really happening by looking in the Mayor's dark brown eyes. ''I do, Regina. More than you know probably. I told you already, I always know when you're lying. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?''

The blonde was getting under her skin, the truth threatening to come out at any instant, and Regina didn't like it at all. ''How do you do that, Miss Swan?''

''Do what?'' The other woman was confused.

''Get under my skin, push every single button I have, getting me to tell the truth. How do you do that?''

The blonde smiled. ''I don't know… I guess through all our fights in the first years we've known each other just helped me to get to know you, the real you, with all your strength and also all your weaknesses.''

''I am NOT weak, Emma Swan.''

''Everybody has some weak spots, Regina. Not even a queen can escape that.'' She shrugged.

''You mean an _Evil _Queen.''

Emma's features softened even more. ''No, I didn't mean an Evil Queen.'' She smiled to the woman in front of her. ''The past is in the past Regina and I think I told you that more than once. I don't care what you did in the Enchanted Forest, or even here before the curse was broken… What I care about is how wonderfully you raised our son, how, even if it was after a long time, you finally let me be a mother to Henry. How you opened up to me, even if it's hard after everything you've been through.'' She looked down and up again to laugh. ''Hell, even how you protected my very pregnant mother the whole time.'' The brunette couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. ''Was that a laugh, Mills? Have I made the great Mayor Mills laugh?''

Regina smiled softly and looked down. ''Shut up, Emma.''

Emma smiled proudly and reached out to touch Regina's arm and squeezed it softly. The other woman looked up, still smiling. ''Will you tell me what this was real about now?''

The brunette's smile fell and she looked back down. '' I don't think so, it's quite foolish.''

''Nothing is _foolish, _Regina. Come on. I just made you a great speech didn't I? Your turn now.'' She still held on to Regina's arm, lightly, her thumb brushing against the skin.

Regina swallowed her pride and took a deep breath. ''Well… You told me I take the Evil Queen look only when I am scared to lose something, didn't you?''

''Yes, and I also told you I wouldn't take Henry from you, so what are your worried about?'' Emma frowned, not understanding.

''I wasn't talking about Henry, dear.'' The blonde still seemed clueless as to what she was trying to say. She sighed and continued. ''Everyone I take a liking to, or try to get to know better has betrayed me, or been taking away from me, and I don't want to take that chance again. So, yes, Miss Swan, I am… Afraid.'' She spat out the last word with disgust.

''Still not sure what you're trying to say here, Regina.'' The younger woman looked at her with confusion.

''Jesus Christ, Emma, you would believe you're as dumb as your parents.'' She laughed nervously. ''I don't know how to explain.'' She rubbed her forehead with hand and took another deep breath. ''I may have taken a liking to… someone… and I am afraid to lose them, so I'm trying to keep my distance by pushing them away…''

It was then that something clicked in Emma. ''OH…_Oh…''_ She smiled and took a step closer to Regina. ''And who might that… someone… be?''

''You are such an idiot Emma.'' Regina said with amusement in her voice, smiling seeing as the blonde finally picked up on what she was trying to tell her.

''But, you like that idiot, don't you?'' The sheriff said with a seductive smile.

Regina took one step closer to Emma, slipped her arms around the blonde's shoulder and put her lips not even inch away from the other woman's. ''I suppose I do now, don't I?'' She whispered.

Emma dropped the umbrella, seeing as it wasn't raining anymore, slipped her arms around the brunette's petite figure and brought their bodies the closest she could, so their whole torsos were touching. ''Well then, Madam Mayor, you're in luck… Because that idiot might as well like you right back.'' She could feel the older woman's warm breath on her lips and couldn't wait anymore.

''Kiss me, you big idiot of mine.'' Regina's lips turned upward in a smile.

Emma didn't take any more time before kissing the other woman passionately.


End file.
